


Water Works

by GrammaWhoSaid



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluff, KevEdd - Freeform, Kevin Centric, M/M, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammaWhoSaid/pseuds/GrammaWhoSaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Centric. Double D is usually seen as the 'emotional' one but what if it's Kevin who can't keep himself from crying? Just a thought I couldn't shake so I wrote a little fic. Kevedd Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Works

Kevin was a crier. He always had been though he had learned how to control it at a young age. Learning that not many kids wanted to be your friend when you could cry at the drop of a hat. It was not that he was 'soft' or easily upset but that his emotions seemed to be directly connected to his tear ducts. It made it so that whenever Kevin felt any emotion particularly strongly whether good or bad his eyes felt the need to leak uncontrollably.

When he was young it had not been a problem his mother thought him passionate while his father figured he would just grow out of it. This leaves the family with photo albums and home videos full of tearful Christmases and birthday surprises. There is a special album tucked away that his mother kept from their trip to Disney world. They hadn't told Kevin until the night before they left and he had wept himself to sleep that night and had wept for most of the trip his little body not able to contain so much joy.

Kevin was in high school now though and could not cry every time someone pissed him off or he got a good grade on a test he had studied hard for. So he had learned to curb the desire to cry it often made him appear uninterested or pissed at most of the goings on around him and while he could curb the tears he could not keep them at bay forever. This led Kevin to crying himself to sleep more often then not. It did not bother him he saw it as a way of letting go of the emotions of the day, be they good or bad and readying himself for a new day of emotions ahead. The boy found the feeling of drying saltwater on his cheeks almost a comfort, as he would drift to sleep.

Having moved to the cul-de-sac after he had got a hold of his leaky eyes there were very few people in his life that knew about his little problem. Nazz and Nat being the only ones outside his family to know and it helped immensely when Kevin was too emotionally overwhelmed to hold the tears in. Nat in particular had single handedly either gotten Kevin away from or deterred attention from him long enough for him to sneak off after every major baseball game they played. The thrills of a big win or the crush of a loss more then he could hold back for more then a few minutes.

Nazz for her part had been there during some of Kevin's greatest emotional hurtles. Like the summer before high school when Kevin had realized he was bisexual and had cried for nearly two whole days with worry, relief, and understanding at this self-realization. Nazz had been by his side when the summer after that Kevin had found himself with a crush on a boy for the first time, one of the Eds at that. Kevin thought that he would surely drown in these new feelings and found he couldn't even look at the double dweeb for over a week without a lump forming in his throat.

After months of coaching and assuring Kevin had finally gotten the nerve to ask double D out and to his surprise the smaller boy had agreed. Kevin had wept victoriously after that while Nat and Nazz patted themselves on the back for a job well done. Kevin cried a lot more frequently during the first few months of his relationship with Edd. Kevin's crying was the one thing he actively kept from his boyfriend. How could he explain to the boy that he felt like crying every time they held hands? When he had tormented the other boy when they were young and still playful teased him now for being the weaker of the two. So he hid it. Double D's and his relationship grew steadily and on their six-month anniversary Edd had asked with a blushing face and shaking hands for Kevin to take his virginity.

Kevin thought he could pull it off with his little secret still intact. He had put Edd off for a week claiming he needed time to plan and prepare. When in reality he spent this time freaking out at Nat and Nazz and crying frequently. Then he's there in the moment with Edd, his first time with someone he loves. The intimacy is too much his emotions all over he begins to cry. There is no sobbing at first just silent tears falling onto his cheeks. There is no hiding from Edd now the boy is staring right into his moist eyes with worry and hesitation as if he thinks that Kevin could possibly be regretting this moment, regretting them. Kevin's heart swells with tenderness towards the beautifully open and insecure boy beneath him. The tears do not stop though in fact they pick up in urgency and he is audibly sobbing now. He bends down to hold the other boy closer and shower his face and neck with kisses whispering declarations of love into the others skin around the lump in his throat. He presses double D's hand to his heart so the other boy can feel it pounding in his chest beating for him. This is how Kevin climaxes crying into Edd's shoulder and clasping the other boys hand to his own heart. He has never felt so complete.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this ages ago like a year and a half ago still like it hope you do too


End file.
